Rapid advancements in technology and communications have led to the ubiquitous use of wireless electronics. As such, today's society has grown to become heavily device reliant, with a need to be constantly connected. This reliance has led to the use of electronics to make monetary transactions for goods and services.
For example, consumers can now go to a home computer to purchase an item at a children's store. Unfortunately, the use of electronic devices for the purchase of goods and services can often be susceptible to unauthorized use by another user and/or a hacker. This susceptibility can lead to loss of time, money as well as stress and frustration to a user. Therefore, it would be beneficial if a system were created that provides user authentication through the use of a trusted primary device in order to avoid unauthorized use of an account.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.